Builder
In: Home Village / Army / Non-Combatants / Builder ---- *'Summary' **Builders are the workers that live inside the Builder's Hut. **They can upgrade, build, and rebuild structures, as well as upgrade your Heroes. ** You do not need a Builder to add Decorations or Traps, but you need a Builder to upgrade Walls. **They can also remove Obstacles such as trees, rocks, bushes, etc. **One Builder can work on a building at a time. **Clicking on the Builder icon shows what upgrades they're currently doing, and also shows a selection of suggested builds and upgrades. Clicking on an upgrade shows the location of the structure. **If you tap the "+" icon on the Builder interface, you will be taken to the shop where you can then purchase Builder's Huts. However, this does not appear if you already have 5 builders. ---- *'Tips' **Always use your Gems on builders first rather than resources or finishing an upgrade. Be patient. **Putting your Builders on the corners of your base may slow down the attacker and let you have a better chance of winning. However, it also allows them to be destroyed with single troops (if your attacker remembers to look for them), which may make the difference between a 50% victory and a 49% loss. ***However, can also help experienced players lure your Clan Castle defense troops to the corner to finish them off. ---- *'Appearance' **Wears a yellow-brown aviator hat. (Similar to the Wall Breaker's) **Brown leathery pants. **Cheesy smile. **Blue eyes. **Appears bald. **Has a nose as big as his eyes. **Has a stone hammer. ---- *'Trivia' **When a builder is inactive, small z's will appear from the roof of his house signaling that the builder is resting and is available to be assigned to an upgrade. ***If you move an inactive builder's hut but not place it, you will find the builder lying on the ground with his hammer on his belly. **When the Builder is running, it moves as fast as a Goblin, and when walking, it moves as fast as a Barbarian. **The Builder does not always go to the same Builder's Hut it came out of. **If the player moves an inactive Builder's Hut, a Builder will be seen lying down on the spot where the hut used to be (but not actually sleeping). In older versions, the Builder is not seen lying down when the hut is moved; instead, there will be a dark spot of the Builder's shadow. **Two builders can be seen in the Fort Knobs village in Single Player Campaign. **If a Builder's Hut is placed on another building and you go to Village Edit Mode before it moves automatically, then hit edit on your active village, then hit cancel, then exit edit mode, the builder will appear to sleep outside of its hut. **The appearance of the Builder is similar to that of a Miner. ** On 4/8/17, the Builders appeared to have left the Home Village, leaving a note on their Builder's Huts. Their role was first replaced by Barbarians to represent the Battle Ram in the Battle Ram Event; even the Builder icon changed to reflect this. It ended on 11/8/17 and the Barbarians was replaced by Giants. ** On 11/8/17, the Barbarians have been replaced by the Giant in their work, again causing the Builder icon to change. In addition to this, when the Builder's Huts were destroyed, defensive Giants came out. This feature of the Builder Huts was then removed a week later once the Giants had been replaced by Witches. ** On 18/8/17, the Giants were replaced by the Witch, as they represented their creation, the Shrink Trap. This again caused the Builder icon to change. A week later, the Witches were then replaced by the Wizards. ** On 25/8/17, the Witches were replaced by the Wizard to represent their creation, the Birthday Boom. Yet again, the Builder icon was changed to reflect this. **The regular Builders finally returned on 31/8/17, however the creations showcased by these troops (except for the Witch's Shrink Trap) would become available once more until 7/9/17. ---- *'Prices' **1st Builder Hut - Given for free at the start of the game, without any purchases **2nd Builder Hut - 250 Gems (However you are forced to purchase this builder) **3rd Builder Hut - 500 Gems **4th Builder Hut - 1000 Gems **5th Builder Hut - 2000 Gems